Stalemate
by cinnysangel
Summary: Holder is given a case that is a low profile case to keep him busy and out of trouble. He wants Linden back because he feels there is more to it than a handful of dead prostitutes. He gets his way when the Mayor asks for Holder and Linden personally.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Holder lit a cigarette. He pinched the filter like he was smoking a joint, a familiar habit he had that lingered from his abuser days. He took a long drag, held it for a second before blowing the smoke straight out. He watched as Linden leaned back in her chair, turning her face like she smelled something disgusting. He knew that wasn't the truth. She wanted it and she wanted it bad.

"Finally quit smoking, there Linden?" He placed the filter between his teeth while saying the next sentence. "I knew you missed me. I knew you'd be back."

Sarah looked at him. Her expression was one he was used to. The furrowed brows and pursed lip, something she couldn't exactly pull off with her top lip being the dominate of the two. She always seemed to be weighing her options, figuring out if she really needs to be talking to you or not. He knew it was the detective in her that made her interrogate people. She remained in her seat for the space of a heartbeat before she leaned forward, yanking the cigarette from his mouth. She walked away from the table leaving her coffee cup behind. Holder scrambled to grab the trash and chase after her. "Hey!"

Sarah kept walking, taking drags and blowing the smoke up. He stuffed the coffee cups and donut wrappers into the trash bin. He shook spilled coffee off of his hand as he caught up to her. His internal smartass made him grab the hood of her jacket, wiping his hand dry. She shot him a look that could have meant she was seconds away from shooting him. "What?" she finally barked at him.

"That's my cigarette." She took one more drag and flicked it into a puddle. He pointed at it, "And that's littering. I could bust you for that."

Sarah twisted her pursed lips and bit the inside of her cheek. She bent over picking the damp filter up. With a raise of her eyebrows she tucked it into the top pocket of his jacket. She gave it a nice pat and jogged away.

.

Holder pulled his car up alongside of her driving in reverse as she jogged. "Where the hell you going? Linden? Hey Sarah I'm talking to you!"

She looked at him like he sprouted two heads. She was always slow to answer. Always choosing her words carefully. He didn't know if it was because she wanted to sound like she knew what she was talking about or if it was because she didn't want to talk at all. He wasn't like that. He said what was on his mind, as long as it wasn't personal.

"I'm finishing my jog. And you're going back to work." She made a sharp right, jogged up onto the sidewalk and ran down the street. Holder turned the wheel so the car would be facing the street she ran down. He thought about going after her, but knew he had to give her time. She'd come back. He was sure of it. Now all he had to do was convince the chief.

.

.

The rain was once again coming down in buckets as Stephen Holder sat in the unmarked. He needed a partner, and not just any partner. He needed her. The chief's answer was a resounding no, followed by an equally resounding slam of his office door. Everyone kept telling him she quit and he should just get used to it. Well fuck that. He wasn't going to get used to shit without her. If she was his partner he'd probably be doing this alone anyway. Linden was always off running, somewhere. Fine if everyone could pretend it was alright, that this was the best thing, he could pretend too. He'd pretend she was his partner again and was only following a lead on her own. He'd still show up at her hotel. He'd still bug the shit out of her. And he'd still convince the captain that he needed her.

.

.

Their case was a 19 year old prostitute but she looked 15. He tossed the photo on her table. Linden immediately picked it up.

"Don't put that there! Christ, Holder I eat there!"

It wasn't a secret that cases gave Linden an eating disorder. She spent time locked away, twice over cases that she got too involved with. Their last case though Linden hadn't really had a problem. It was just an attempt to keep her off the Larson case. A nagging voice in his head told him she was spiraling out of control then. He told that voice to shut up. He knew her problem now and he would back her up. The twelve step program taught him one thing, follow the steps. He did it with everything. If it was time to eat he ate, if it was time to sleep he slept. It was the routine that saved him and it could save Sarah too.

He didn't think she looked at the picture. She handed it back to him before she stepped into the bathroom. She returned with a rag and washed the spot the picture touched. Sarah acted as if somehow the grisly scene had rubbed off. The water ran in the bathroom again for a few minutes. She turned it off and they both waited in silence for the other to speak.

Finally she broke the stalemate as she came back into the room. "Where are the others?"

He smiled; she had looked at the picture and was already working the case. "What others?"

"Don't bullshit me, Holder. How many? You and I both know one dead prostitute and this case is over, on to bigger, more important cases. How many?"

He could be insulted; he wasn't though, she wasn't talking about him moving on. She was talking about the interests of the police chief. The chief wouldn't waste Holder's time with one dead prostitute. Nope, one dead girl wouldn't take up enough of Holder's time. But five, five would keep him busy. It was considered a low profile case. Some sicko with a fetish and that was all. A big waste of time for the department. The trouble was Holder didn't think it was a waste of time. He believed this case was about to bite them all in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

This story began before the third season of The Killing. I thought about changing it to reflect what is going on, but decided against it. Some things will mirror this season while others will not. I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Stalemate**

**Chapter 2**

Holder's phone rang. The ringtone was an annoyingly loud rap song. He waited a few moments to pick up the call. Sarah watched him make some moves like he was rapping the song or dancing to it. She really didn't know what you would call the moves he was making. Maybe a seizure? Finally the music stopped and Stephen answered the phone.

"Holder…"

"Wow, I actually didn't think you'd answer."

"Wassup little man! How's it going with the pops? Find any nice honeys at school?"

Sarah stood uncomfortably close to Holder. "Jack's on the phone? My Jack? Why did he call you? My phones working, or is it?" Sarah went to her phone and fiddled with it while Holder stuck his finger into his ear so he could hear Jack.

Jack snorted a laugh. "Honeys? No one talks like that anymore. You know that right? I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Just hanging with your moms. You want to say hi?"

"Wait, Holder…don't, actually I want to talk to you."

"Nah man you can talk to her. I'm on my way home soon though." He knew better than to talk to Jack in front of Linden. She wouldn't let him alone long enough to talk. Something in Jack's tone made Holder realize the boy didn't want her to know.

Fifteen minutes later he called Jack from his car. "If your moms thought I was talking to you she'd ride my ass until she knew every detail. She's already suspicious. What's going on little man?"

"I need you to help my mom get an apartment. I can't come there if she's still at the hotel or at Reggie's. Please Holder she's going to get put away again."

"You guys are welcome at my place, but I'll make sure she has a place alright? So you home sick my little home skillet?"

"You're ridiculous." Jack sighed. "I miss her. I can't live with her, Holder, you know that." Jack paused a long time, long enough that Holder thought he had lost the call. "But I want her to be okay."

Holder leaned his head on the glass as he settled against the door after wrapping up his call with Jack. He hadn't pulled away from Linden's place yet. The light was on in her room; her curtains were pulled shut so he couldn't see into the small space. She wasn't winning any mother of the year awards that much was true. She never stopped caring about him though. Sarah just didn't know how to be a mom. He stayed sitting there staring at her window for a long time. So long that he didn't see her until it was too late. Linden pulled the door open making Holder almost fall out onto the macadam. "What the hell Linden?"

"Why are you still out here?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you outside? You need a smoke?"

Linden let out an aggravated growl. "Will you just go home?" Sarah turned to leave. "Now…Holder!"

…

Multiple phones rang at the station. Linden could hear the pauses in people's voices as she walked by. Each stopped talking midsentence the moment they saw her. Lieutenant Erick Carlson walked three steps ahead of her. His spots coat was open leaving the tails of the jacket flapping behind him. She had waited fifteen minutes outside of the men's room for him to come out. Carlson had stopped dead in his tracks for the briefest of moments; confusion crossed his face followed by a laugh of disbelief. "No…nope…" He wagged his finger in the air like he was doing the Charleston. She followed him as he rushed to his office. Linden didn't beg for her job back, she didn't plead her case at all she just waited for him to yell or throw her out. He did neither as he reached his office.

Inside the room Holder was sitting with his feet up on the chief's desk. Linden shot him a dirty look. She was glad he wasn't in Carlson's chair. She acted surprised to see him. "Holder? What are you doing here?"

Lt. Carlson buttoned two of the buttons on his jacket. "The both of you can cut the crap, right now. I know what you are doing." He gave Holder's feet a shove. "You honestly didn't think I'd let you out there on your own, do you?"

Stephen was aware of the tail the Lieutenant put on him. He lost them every day and Carlson knew it. Holder got up. He touched his temple like he was deep in thought. "Oh you mean the doughnut dunkers. Right... I was wondering, Lieutenant, exactly when is retirement age in this department?"

"You watch your mouth. Those two detectives have been on the job before you were an itch in your father's nuts. They know more about…"

Holder held up his hands. "Easy captain…I respect my elders…"

Sarah interrupt before Holder pissed Carlson off too much. "My paperwork is on your desk. I want back on the job."

"Fine, you can have his." Carlson waved his hand at Holder. Taking a seat behind his desk he wouldn't make eye contact while asking, "Where do you want to go, back with your narco buddies?"

Holder slammed his fists onto the desk. "I'm not going anywhere. I told you I need her to work on…"

A knock on the door halted the argument. All eyes fell on an awkward uniformed police officer who stood in the doorway with his hat in his hands. "I'm sorry to interrupt lieutenant, but …"

Sarah looked past the officer to the man seated behind him. "Mayor Richmond…"

Carlson was on his feet in a flash. "What can I do for you Mr. Mayor?"

A large man in a three piece suit cleared his throat loudly. The cop stepped right, left, and right again like he was a fifth grader learning to dance and his partner was the hulking security officer. Finally Mayor Richmond's henchmen pulled the officer out of the room. The Mayor shook his head and wheeled himself into the room.

Richmond rolled his chair to the center of Carlson's desk turning around to face the others. Sarah could tell Carlson was pissed that Richmond took that spot, commanding the room. His jaw clenched when the Mayor ordered everyone to have a seat. It would have been disrespectful on so many levels if Carlson would sit behind his desk out of view of the Mayor. That chair behind his desk was his throne, his power seat and Mayor Richmond had stolen it without even touching it.

Lt Carlson looked at Holder and Linden. "We'll finish our meeting later, don't leave the building!"

Mayor Richmond spoke up. "Actually Erick, I need them to stay."


End file.
